


Practice makes Perfect (Pups)

by H0n0redGh0st



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bestiality, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Consensual, Cum Inflation, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mate Mark, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modified A/B/O Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Heat/Rut Prepping, Scenting, Slut Shaming, Though they are both shifters but Hanzo prefers his human form...???, Uh I guess this would be, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Wolf Shifters, at least not yet, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0n0redGh0st/pseuds/H0n0redGh0st
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse have been courting each other for some time, but their busy work schedules -and not to mention Jesse's not so little friend- has been hindering them from starting the family they've both been pining over. Now that it's calmed down, Hanzo and Jesse take the plunge without any inhibitors. It's time to start anew. ( How does one write a summary?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. Here we are. In the Sin Bin. Welcome, welcome. Please allow me to get you some refreshments as you watch this fiction go to hell in a hand basket. I decorate the basket in polka dots, though, so it is at least pretty when it arrives. This fic starts right into the porn. There is not a real precursor. Hanzo is finally off of his birth control, he wants to take his bae's knot while in human form (he does have ears and tail still present himself), and just indulge in the submissive 'oh-fuck-me-you-big-bad-alpha' humiliation play. Thankfully Jesse doesn't mind it at all. Everything has been discussed between them. EVERYTHING. These guys are such gross together. 
> 
> Another side note: Jesse is like an Anthropomorphic wolf. So he has the finger pads and the more humanoid look. Listen, my friend who helped write this called it Yiff so I guess that sums up his appearance?

Hanzo whimpered under the hefty mass of his boyfriend as he tugged down his paw to feel the bulge of cock in his tummy. It wasn’t their first time having sex, but being able to finally take all of Jesse while human made his body quiver. He allowed his head to fall back to the cushion of the pillows, having to turn his head to the side to take in raspy breaths and allow the obscene howls to tear from his parted lips between his desperate begging to fill his taut stomach into a round, firm paunch. 

Jesse sat back and allowed his palm to rove along Hanzo's tight tum all fat and full of his huge cock. He traced the shape of his knot through the swell of Hanzo's abdomen, putting pressure on it through his skin and moaning as he palmed Hanzo's belly while nearly jerking himself off through the tight press of fingers. Jesse grabbed Hanzo by the wrist and made him feel the bulge in himself, hard tip all the way down to the straining knot buried in the crux of his hips as it stretched him tight with barely enough room to move. 

Hanzo, being the one who goaded his boyfriend from the start, shooed away the large humanoid paws. It was his turn to work the handsome beginnings of a knot nestled within him. Hanzo began to rub along the indecent curve of his skin, allowing his muscles to ripple and flex in the absence of his ability to wrap his hands fully around the length within. Hanzo tried. Little blossoms of bruises bloomed on skin flushed pink at the attention. Drool dripped from parted lips as Jesse’s patience finally ran thin enough that the wolf-man rutted forward hard enough to punch the air from his lungs in a startled cry. It satisfied Hanzo that Jesse was eager to take all that he had to offer and more. Every thrust hiked his bounced and rolled his hips up; made his toes curl in delight as they fought to find purchase in the wrinkled sheets. 

Jesse shifted from where he'd sat back to grab Hanzo's hips and thighs and move him fully on his cock like a hot, tight little cock sleeve. Jesse panted into the crook of Hanzo’s neck, licking along the damp flesh and then behind his fuzzy little ears that strained back. Jesse loved the way Hanzo's hands touch him through the skin of his stretched full belly and moaned his appreciation against his nape. He then hunched over, mounting Hanzo while holding him steady by his thigh as he rocked his own hips to feel the tight hot friction of his fat cock moving inside Hanzo's sloppy hole. He fucked into him slow so as not to break him but ensure he took Hanzo to his limit all the same. Jesse licked the nape of Hanzo's neck and groaned in sheer bliss as Hanzo rut back into him. 

The heel of Hanzo’s palm pressed down on the hot bulge of the knot buried inside, stretching him so tight and keeping him trapped on Jesse's massive girth. Each thrust nearly winds Hanzo as Jesse used his greedy hole to pleasure himself. Hanzo's tongue lolled from his mouth in blissful degradation as Jesse shifted back and forth inside him. The fat lump in his belly visibly moved with every thrust. He could feel the weight and the heat of Jesse's tightening sack brush against his balls while fantasizing about how much Jesse could fill him in one shot. He even dared to fantasize two rounds of Jesse’s thick seed filling him. Hanzo’s own barely visible knot bounced uselessly against his lower stomach, slapping against the bulge with the tougher thrusts. Hanzo begged Jesse to mark him, bared his neck to him like an obedient little cock sleeve who wanted teeth to dig in. "Jesse, breed me. So full of you. I want it. Want it-want it-want it..." His voice cracked into a soft sob as he finally touched himself and sent his body into a tense mess. His seed splashed below him and along the bulging curve still jerking in him, or trying to while Hanzo squeezed down on him like a vice. Stars filled Hanzo’s vision. 

Jesse growled. His lips curled dangerously as he pressed his teeth to Hanzo’s shoulder, threatening... teasing... but not biting, not yet. He dragged his tongue across the meat of his shoulder instead while shifting his weight and palming Hanzo's cock through the last shivers of orgasm. Jesse pressed Hanzo's shaft against the bulge in his belly while growling possessively as he continued to rut into him. "Gonna fuck you so full," Jesse's voice rumbled surprisingly gentle and sweet as his tongue laved at Hanzo's neck and shoulder like he was finding the perfect place to bite. He pressed his broad palm firmly up against the knot in Hanzo’s belly until each thrust was almost like a punch in the gut for Hanzo. "Gonna breed you full of my pups... over and over... gonna make you a regular puppy factory, til your belly is fat and round with pups, big like their papa... gonna make you mine, mark you as my mate so everyone knows who your sire is." 

Hanzo was a quivering mess beneath Jesse, head lulled forward but still propped on weak elbows and locked knees. The very thought of him left toddling about with Jesse's brood made his blood sing. "Give you as many sons and daughters as you want. So happy to be your factory. Want to be kept. Be yours. Want them to know." He barely managed anything coherent as his cheek rubbed against the cool mattress. His breathing was labored as he spoke, interrupted by particularly hard thrusts. "Want to be so full of your pups- won't move..." He attempted to match the pace, tried to drag Jesse in deeper as he rocked back, but Jesse has nothing more to give. "Belly scraping the floor- present my ass-" His cry became nearly a scream at another hard set of thrust to his pink puffy hole, "Only you." Fat tears rolled down his cheeks to mingle with the drool dripping from the whiskers on his chin. Another heated load coated his stomach and Jesse's hand as he rode out his second orgasm.

Jesse's moan became more of a howl. He wanted to throw his head back and shove his hips forward as he dumped his load into Hanzo but instinct overrode the notion. He sank his teeth into Hanzo's scruff, dangerously close to his spine and pulse, but only grabbing skin between his fangs. It was a sharp, dominant, and possessive as the skin broke between his fangs. Jesse growled, hips shuddering as he filled Hanzo up to the brim and overflowing with a wave of hot cum. Only when his hips trembled and jerked did he finally release the well-bitten nape, licking it tenderly with an almost assertive affection, like Hanzo was a precious possession in need of quick repair. 

Hanzo’s world blacked out briefly from the overload of sensations and came to at the dull warmth leaving its attention to his neck. He felt his body desperately stretch to accommodate his sire’s - no- his mate’s hot seed. It felt as if it would never cease though it was a welcomed weight in his stomach. Hanzo tested his movement, flexing his hips up only to feel a slight slosh.   
He wished he could turn and face his mate, as he whimpered and whined as his arms gave out from under him. The new firmness in his belly caught him that only pulled another pained gasp as his body flexed around the thickness still residing within him. It earned him another small spurt for his trouble. 

As the licking did its job to stop the mark from bleeding, Jesse shifted his attention to nuzzling the sore spot he'd made on the back of Hanzo's neck. He huffed softly as his hand came to rest along the rounded swell of Hanzo's full belly. While some of his spend had wasted down Hanzo's groin and thighs, his knot kept most of it inside warm, thick, and cradled within his lover. "How's it feel?" He crooned, voice soft and affectionate as he nosed at the dark purple bruises forming where his teeth had failed to break the skin, a flower of maroon and violet around a quartet of fang marks. "How's it feel to be bred so full of my hot puppy batter? Gonna make such a beautiful bitch for my pups, darlin'." His knot was still hot and tight against Hanzo's ring of muscle, keeping them locked together even as his cock flagged inside his lover. 

Hanzo snorted at the phrase ‘puppy batter’ being used. He adjusted his legs to stop them from quivering. The knot jostled within him and a precious bit of 'puppy batter' dribbled down his thigh to join the cooling mess already there. Everything felt so sore but so satisfied. It took a time to gather himself but Jesse was patient. "Going to have such perfect pups... Your perfect pups. Be your best bitch. So full..." His eyes shut and he rubbed his cheek against the mattress, smearing off the drool. "So happy. So warm." He huffed again, straining to lace his fingers with Jesse's on his stomach. "How does it look...?" 

"You look perfect sugar," Jesse licked his lover's cheek, shifting his hips slightly as he waited patiently for the swell of his knot to subside. "Look absolutely beautiful... radiant like this, so round and full..." His palm roved Hanzo's stretched tummy with gentle, almost protective affection. "Wish I could stay inside you like this. You feel so good around my knot... the way it catches in your hips, the way you grope at it... press down on it with your hands... oh darlin' you're gonna make me such good pups. They're coming from such good stock." He licked the sweat and drool from Hanzo's cheek dotingly like he was cleaning up the mess he'd made of Hanzo. "Gonna keep it all inside for me, ain'tcha? Make sure my seed takes?" 

"Mmm..." Hanzo offered him the other cheek to be cleaned, basking in the affections of his lover. "I will. Make sure I have as many pups as my body can carry." He peeked up at him quietly, eye just a narrow slit. "Mmm speaking of, let me rest my hips, Jesse." With a sluggish pat of their hips, he tried to guide them both to their sides, though he was certainly missing the weight and warmth above him. His ears flicked in the ache in them. "You're going to be such a good papa." Hanzo quietly preened, reaching to pet Jesse’s scruff. "Already so protective. Going to spoil them." 

Jesse held him tenderly, keeping a hand on Hanzo's full, round belly and petting the swell of his abdomen idly while continuing to dote on his mate with licks and nuzzles. "Gonna spoil you too," he hummed, burying his nose in the crook of Hanzo's neck and huffing softly, "bet you're gonna be a good daddy. So gentle with the pups. Treat 'em so nice. Take such good care of our litter." His breath was hot and even against Hanzo's hair, tickling his ear and making it flick. Gradually Jesse's knot began to recede. "Ready, doll?" Holding Hanzo's hips so gently, he gave himself a little tug back to pull what was left of the knot free before sliding out slowly, being gentle and careful as the bulge in Hanzo's belly rapidly decreased. Hanzo clenched to keep Jesse's cum inside of him when finally the tip slipped out, leaving a trail of wasted spend along Hanzo's ass cheek as it did. 

A hiss left his teeth worn lips as his tail curled along his cheeks to hide the mess that he was certain was present while Jesse slipped out. “Ngh… Still so full.” Hanzo refused to move from where he lay, allowing Jesse’s seed to take root in him. Not that he was even sure he could have something form before their official rutting season. Jesse asking him to hold as much as he could in certainly spurred him to try. The mark throbbed at his nape, making his eyes flutter shut in bliss. They’d been working on this stage of their relationship, stretching Hanzo wide enough to take such a hearty cock within his body. He still had a small paunch, not noticeable to the eye until he stretched long ways on his side like some lazy cat with his toes and fingers spread wide. “You are going to help me bathe you know…” Hanzo looked up fondly to Jesse, reaching up for him to nuzzle their noses together. 

"Don't like my tongue baths, sweetheart?" Jesse teased, looping his arm back around Hanzo's waist and palming at his belly ever so softly, not pressing down to make sure all that could stayed inside. "Don't worry, Hanners, when your hips and legs ain't quite so burnt out I'll take you for a nice long soak in the bath." He kissed the side of Hanzo's neck and smiled gently, letting his eyes fall shut with a tired huff. "Meantime let your body work. Know it ain't rut season, but maybe we'll get lucky anyhow, right?" 

"I love being bathed in all that is you, but it still leaves me sticky." Hanzo's cheeks flushed darkly as the thought of carrying at last registered. He shimmied shyly to face Jesse instead, burying his face against Jesse's chest and digging his fingers into his sides. "Until then... Maybe a small nap is necessary. We have time." Work probably would be interesting tomorrow. He was completely soaked head to toe in Jesse's scent, the coupling about as intense as some of their ruts. 

Jesse gently palmed the small of Hanzo's back, crooning sweetly to him as he gingerly rubbed the soreness from his hip joints. He let Hanzo nod off in his arms, mumbling his devotion to his mate. "You're so good, Hanzo... so good to me... gonna make me such strong, healthy pups..." Jesse's ears twitched as he dozed off too, coddling Hanzo protectively close as they took a break in the aftermath of their mating.

\-----

A couple hours later Hanzo woke up on his back to the feeling of his large mate's tongue lapping at his thighs and groin, between his ass cheeks, cleaning the wasted spend from his skin. Hanzo could still feel the warmth and weight of his mate's cum in the pit of his belly, a bit swollen still like after a large meal. Occasionally Jesse paused his cleaning to bury his nose in Hanzo’s groin or the cleft of his ass as if he was searching for something by scent. Hanzo's groan melted into a pleased hum as he teasingly trapped Jesse's head between his thighs. "So nosy." His voice was still thick with sleep as he sat up on his elbows. "If it soothes you, I can still feel you within me. Have patience, Jesse." He flopped back, releasing his captive and rubbing the nice swell he had. "If not we have next week to really try." He curled his toes and felt them crack in a satisfying manner. He already felt better than he had when he'd fallen to sleep. Jesse must have been taking such excellent care of him already.

 

"Can't help it, darlin'... wanna clean you and take care of you... make sure you have everything you need." He looked down, shuffling a bit further up Hanzo's body and experimentally nosing at the warm bulge in his belly, giving it a curious sniff and licking the peachy soft skin. "Can't smell any difference yet... but even if I did... who says I wouldn't try and breed you again next week anyhow?" He licked the taste of himself and Hanzo from his lips at the thought - messy endless breeding as heat settled in, hot and hungry. When the hormones of rut pushed him into overdrive he could stay locked with Hanzo for hours, knot staying full and ripe between rounds of possessive fucking. He could empty his balls into Hanzo over and over until he was completely spent before the knot would subside, and after food, drink, and rest, he could do it all over again until the breeding season was over. 

The muscles of Hanzo’s abdomen fluttered under Jesse's attention and his stomach flipped at the threat. "You really do intend to keep me bed ridden." Hanzo's smile turned affectionate towards his mate as he dragged him the rest of the way up his chest so that he could press a gentle kiss against his lips. "However, you keep speaking like that and you might just tip me too early into heat." The tips of their noses rubbed together in a sweet Eskimo kiss. The thought of being so filled on top of what he already had within him spiked the arousal that was simmering just below the surface. 

They'd been around each other long enough that they knew it was just an empty threat. Hanzo's body was far too stubborn to allow heat to come any time except for when prompted by Jesse's overpowering scent of need while endlessly seeking his own dripping hole that fit him like a glove fashioned only for Jesse's knot. Well... It was shaped to it. Their first coupling had absolutely landing them both in a bit of hot water. "I still need to gather a few more comforts for our den, Jesse." He wrapped his legs around Jesse sides. There needed to be food prepared and stored within reach after all. 

"I'll take care of it," Jesse hummed back, tail wagging lazily as Hanzo’s knees pressed to his flanks and kept him in place. He took leisure in scenting his mate, his cheek, his jaw, his throat, before pressing an affectionate kiss to his lips. "I'll move the mini fridge into the bedroom and stock it up... launder all the spare towels and blankets and let you arrange the nest how you want it... we'll be ready." His smile broadened as he lifted his head, shifting his hips to test how firmly Hanzo’s had him held in place. "In the meantime seems like you are wanting more practice before rut, that what this is about sweetness? You smell..." he took another breath in along the column of Hanzo's neck, "so keyed up..." 

"I cannot help but love a man who promises to take care of the pups and me so thoroughly." He allowed Jesse's hips only a hair's breadth of movement. It didn't stop the love tap from little Jesse to his thigh. "Especially an alpha male who spoils me rotten by taking on my duties." A playful nip was given to his cheek while his fingers reached to twist into his wild mane. He couldn't help the eagerness building low in his gut, "Do you have another round of practice to spare?" Hanzo rubbed their jaws together to mingle his scent with his mate's. His ears flickered when he brushed them against Jesse's chin while he rubbed his face against that sturdy neck, tickling his nose in the process. A brief moment of silence between their breaths was interrupted by a long whine from Hanzo's stomach.

Jesse's ears perked up at the sound from Hanzo's hunger, glancing down at the swell of his belly and back up to Hanzo. "Sweetheart, I can only satisfy one craving at a time." He groaned softly and nuzzled against his lover's jaw, rolling his hips against Hanzo's and huffing at the friction between his soft shaft and Hanzo's hips. "Better make up your mind what you want quick before my knot pops, unless you're really looking for a challenge." 

"I may want a bit of a challenge..." Jesse's cock felt heavy in the palms of his hand as he stroked it with a fondness. "Food can wait. This fills me up far better than any meal."

**Author's Note:**

> There will one day be a continuation. Until that day, I hope that this is all good. The one who helped me write this is still in their bin of hiding so... Just know that you are great and bless you.


End file.
